vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
101666-morning-coffee-25-07-2014-its-friday-page-2
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content Gah! | |} ---- That actually seems a little scary. | |} ---- It was fun, until they decided that half orc barbarians were the only thing that mattered. As a Pale Master, I got kicked around by the devs for trying to out think encounters. Like those kobold sappers in the mines. Hey look they have less than 5 hd. Time for cloud kill....and then they gave them more hd, but not hit points so I couldn't. Or things that resisted spells when you needed a g'damn 45+ on spell resist to do so. Almost nothing in D&D has a +25 spell resist, let alone rolls that many 20s. Grumble grumble. Yea When we started it was fun. | |} ---- ---- Are we talking the D&D post AD&D? Cause 3.5 was literally an escalator of simple addition, and 4th edition turned into a minis game. You want Math and Complexity? *grabs his RPG buddy* *steals his brain for a minute* Shadownrun 5th. Paizo's Pathfinder. Fantasycraft. *rummages the shelves a little more* Spycraft 2.0. Star Wars by FFG. Disclaimer: I have not played Pathfinder or Fantasycraft (yet.) And Spycraft, I only helped create a believable scenario for him. Edit: And something named GURPS? | |} ---- Well, yeah, you should try living with them. O.O | |} ---- Good | |} ---- | |} ---- ? ...I would have broke my keyboard. ...and possibly my mouse. And then probably Turbine. | |} ---- ---- Hey, but apparently us pale masters needed MOAR NERFS Because omg Wail is too strong... And nobody wants melee anymore... *stares at 10 melee in 12 man raid* F-off! | |} ---- I refuse to even think about 4th edition. DDO went to le crapola because they were trying hard to migrate to 4th edition fron 3/3.5 ruleset. GRRRRRRR grrrrrrrr I still hate Turbine. | |} ---- ---- Ewwwww. 4th edition. That's the route neverwinter kinda went with. DDO looked awesome, just couldn't get my friends to play it, so we sticked with regular D&D. | |} ---- Unrelated to DDO, but I have heard from people that the new 5th edition actually isn't terrible. People have told me that it's like they realized how much people didn't like 4th ed. And decided to drop back and just improve 3.5. :) No idea how true it is, but... | |} ---- Lets not forget the fact that with 2 lvls of thief you don't have to bring one along. I still want to punch who ever thought that was a good way to deal with trap disarming. | |} ---- From what I saw, 5th edition is adding a background mechanic. Like you can choose a rogue class and chose a criminal background and that will effect your trained skills... that's how I understood it. | |} ---- *looks around* *slinks into the shadow* I know a guy who knows a guy (lol. Buddy of mine's buddy who I occasionally have beers with).. he got.. you know.. inside track. Basically.. 5th Edition is 3.5 mixed with the good parts of 4th and feat design from Pathfinder. Apparently, Paizo took the paddle to Hasbro on design over the past few years, and D&D is trying to learn from their mistakes on and rebuild it. One thing my buddy hates. Bard is a caster. | |} ---- Yep. Origins. Like.. Sorcerers are either Draconic or Wild. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh no... what did you do? | |} ---- Why? | |} ---- Now I want to play GW2 again... >.< I have too much to do tonight! Stop! | |} ---- GW2 did have a fun community. I really wish ANet hadn't f'ed up that game so badly. | |} ---- I fought authority and won!! | |} ---- I see you (and a bunch of other people) got them to agree to the recruitment sub-forums. Nicely done. | |} ---- ---- I played that game for literally 10 minutes. Plant people looked cool. Mesmer sounded interesting. I can use a torch? Cool! ... all of that was a lie. | |} ---- What? *oblivious* | |} ---- you got the forum thing straightened out?! man, i began to read that thread and honestly thought "uh oh Scottie gonna be in trouuuuuble" but Kudos to you for sticking with it my friend :) | |} ---- Well alright then. As long as there isn't anything (or anyone) on fire this time... *puts extinguisher away* | |} ---- I think what is on fire is BigV's prefix system. Didn't work as intended. | |} ---- Forum moderators merged ALL of the guild recruitment for ALL of the NA servers into one subforum this morning. *dramatic pause to let sink in* Needless to say it was a total mess, because now it was nearly impossible to search for just your server's guilds (turns out there was also a bug with new server-related tags). So a bunch of people started yelling in big red fonts (Scott ;)) and now Carbine has decided to go with subforums in each server's existing subforum. Which is honestly what they should've done in the first place. | |} ---- Here you go, if you would like something to use your extinguisher on :) | |} ---- Oh! :D | |} ---- The Sylvari (plant people) are the only race I COULDN'T get into. >.< Really, I stuck with GW2 despite it not being all that it promised to be. Mostly loyalty, I admit. GW1 was my first MMO experience. I love the lore of the Guild Wars universe. And it looks SO pretty on my computer. I have a soft spot for Tyria and all the races. So I was really excited to play it. That stuck with me despite it being a little lackluster featurewise. That and the fact that it has no subscription fee, so I can hop in whenever I want. (usually when my other games are down for maintenance). | |} ---- YESSSSSSSS | |} ---- That's a big fire... *looks at tiny extinguisher* *looks at fire* *panics* | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry Xvira. I tried to cheer you on for all the stuff you have to do tonight, but I got stuck in one of those shrubs in DR. "A little help here." | |} ---- ---- I will always have a soft spot for GW. It was also my first MMO, and I didn't fully appreciate at the time just how 'outside the box' it was for the genre. I judge every MMO I play based on comparison to GW, and I haven't found any yet that measure up, including its own sequel. GW2 was OK, making the following assumptions: you must play melee for decent DPS, even on what were supposed to be ranged classes you wanted every single one of your gameplay rewards to be based on buying stuff through the gem store you're satisfied with an incredibly static skill system, especially when compared to the original GW you like temporary everything (I hear this has been fixed since, but they're still charging people who happen to miss a given part of the story arc) | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably because there was (and is) nothing besides WvW and PvP to do at end game. Most people get to level 80 and have full exotic gear the same day. I always pitied the poor fools who leveled to 80 via crafting, because getting to 80 is a nasty surprise when you realize there's no point. I level capped all eight classes, because I wanted to give ANet enough time to fully develop their game. I am very patient (for an MMO player, which I guess isn't saying much), but after almost 2 years of the same tired issues being rehashed ad infinitum, I gave up. As I'm sure is obvious, I'm still bitterly disappointed. | |} ---- Some of these things have been improved. There still is a good amount of pushing you towards the gem store. Which is understandable. That's how they make up for the lack of a sub fee. I wish costumes weren't dependent on it though. Also, the Living Story was GREAT on paper. It was a pain that they did it a little too fast though. Every two weeks is tough to keep up with. I ended up defeating Scarlet (big baddie of Season 1), but I missed like 75% of the story telling me WHY I was defeating her. | |} ---- ---- *hugs and comforts Rocio, but isn't going to read back to find out who's missing, he's just glad to see his friend in one piece* | |} ---- ---- But loved the World bosses :) Speaking for myself, of course. | |} ---- I still hate the dungeons even though the necro build on my Asura can solo the first one, and we have two personed some of the others.....Worst dungeons scouts ever. Not sure about the power one, I just hate that I can't walk 12 feet without something agro'ing. I was great in pvp, until they nerfed the *cupcake* out of my mesmer in pve and pvp for being good in pvp. Hmm, class with a trait line called "Dueling" good in pvp? Nope, better nerf them, and buff warriors. I'm ok at jumping puzzles, more so on the Asura than anything else. | |} ---- *sniffles and whimpers* They made us stop fighting. Why you leave me here? T_T | |} ---- Not at all: | |} ---- Snow White! | |} ---- The Living Story is a good idea, but there was very little 'story' in it at all, and the fact that the innovative leveling zones were one of the only thing going for the game, you'd think they would've capitalized on it by expanding geographically. lol pee break = lose fort poop break = lose map, come back next reset with diapers n00b :D | |} ---- *holds Rocio close and feels really bad now, he won't leave you again, he probably wouldn't even be coming around here if it wasn't for you* | |} ---- ---- ---- I think WildStar would of been in a worst spot if it wasn't using an original universe. If it was something like Star Wars or something else with a big following, things would of been a lot worst in the community. | |} ---- Wildstar does what it said on the box. I like that. The fact that the Devs show up to actually say things to us also makes me happy. | |} ---- Well.. I'll try to be a more peaceful Aurin. But... he was pointing those pistols at you! | |} ---- I'm hoping that Wildstar will capitalize on the fact that it's a new IP and exceed people's expectations as it develops. Despite all the issues, I'm having a lot of fun with it. | |} ---- I do kinda miss my giant Guardiankitty named Serenity Meow. | |} ---- 2 months I farmed the top dungeons with my guild. Basically just farming one boss... OVER and OVER and OVER... And once in a blue moon we felt adventurous and tried to down all the bosses in all the dungeons... Some were tuned so freaking crazy it was a nightmare... Neverwinter same story... just cupcake. And back then necro was OP as all hell.... No trinity kind of sucked. I wanted to tank HAHAHA dead in two hits... I wanted to support on guardian... HAHAHA ridiculous CDs and stuff that barely lasted a few seconds. You just could not support in that game. Neverwinter just slammed you with ads and ads and ads and the first 6 months of the game was "who can figure out how to bug the boss or find the place to stand in to get less cupcaked by minions"... not even kidding. To me DDO and WildStar have HARD content. GW2 and Neverwinter were just trolls. | |} ---- Oh definitely! Trying to base a game in a pre-existing universe is like suicide. You're starting at a disadvantage because everyone is going to compare you to what came before. While you might gain the advantage of initial sales due to the name you have, you're just asking to be judged under a microscope for every little detail. | |} ---- *cuddles tight* Well, he is pretty excitable, maybe can fix him up with a nice lopp to calm him down. I'll make it up with you by flagging through dailies again. ((I can't believe I said that)) | |} ---- I posted a pic of my charr in the dominion thread. Neat idea, but as a gw1 player every time a Charr says "Remember Ascalon!", I get a lump of hate in my craw. | |} ---- ---- ---- :D ((Welcome to the Dark Side)) | |} ---- I know that feeling, I'm stuck at work for another 5 hours <_< | |} ---- Is Scott a filthy human? You never posted pics. | |} ---- Yes, yes he is and pics soon I need to finish my "Mechanic" outfit.... honestly Scott wouldn't work with any other race. | |} ---- Scott is a filthy human. | |} ---- Isn't "filthy human" a bit redundant? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There is no dark, I'm an aurin. If there's a bright shiny to the universe, aurin at the center spreading the rainbows. | |} ---- well hopefully i can get home at a decent hour.. I work from 7 am to 7pm everyday... needless to say. on weekdays.. the Struggle is REAL when tryin to not just be a vegetable when i get home. edit : this incldes weekends.. sometimes.. i have to take work home | |} ---- I'm not! PvP servers unite! | |} ---- I'm on Stormtalon, but my alt is on Evidanra. | |} ---- You did innocently slaughter a dominion player thinking it was a mob. I don't know if that's adorable or terrifying. | |} ---- Still stuck at work. I personally won't be able to log on for 4 or 5 more hours at least. (assuming nothing comes up after work. :( ) | |} ---- ---- Oh excellent! More Dominion need slaughtered! Moar I say!! | |} ---- k everyone go home | |} ---- On this note, there is a bit of a population issue with the Dominion on my server Pago. The Exiles outnumber them by a substantial margain and one guild has taken to camping the Dominion graveyards in the daily zones in the name of open world PvP. What do y'all think of this practice? | |} ---- Well this one is for you | |} ---- ---- I played Romulan a bit. I'm not sure STO should be a Holy Trinity game.. and it felt weird playing it as one. And yea.. ground combat was awful. | |} ---- I'm in the same boat as Koala. And yet we've never played together! | |} ---- If you did this I would, (yet again)... ...according to the rules, have to forgive you for everything. I might finally let that duel go. | |} ---- I think that is why I avoid open pvp servers. Cupcakeheads | |} ---- That's crappy! Graveyard camping is a douche move! | |} ---- nah .. never did.. altho i did try to go to comic-con once dressed as one of the Red Shirts.. then asked to be painted as a walking dead zombie.. .. in a Star Trek "red" shirt.. if you're a trekkie you'll know why i picked red shirt.. i said red shirt one too many times there ....... :huh: edit : anyone played EvE online ??? | |} ---- I played for a little bit once it was F2P. Your last sentence is my opinion on it perfectly. I loved the ship combat. It felt clunky and hard to manage on the ground though. :( | |} ---- I blame work and the newborn. Lately I've had 3 over night shifts and a newborn that when I'm home demands snuggles and if I put her down, it sounds like a Tornado Siren. | |} ---- I think Med needs loads of distraction and hugs. You should not have taken the day off... work is a very good distraction from thoughts! | |} ---- Cowardice. Even though i play Exile, mostly, i would be ashamed to be part of such guild. Not all is fair in war, i know, but in real war theres no camping of graveyards lol | |} ---- Actually got really obsessed with that game, I joined a roleplaying guild, and was probably the first time I did roleplaying in an MMORPG. But god the ground combat was terrible, but I did enjoy placing turrets and shields as my engineer. I quit playing when the game went f2p because my guild was basically gone by that time. | |} ---- Romulans they shoe-horned in, you played the first chapter as a goody-two-shoes "rebel" Romulan, and then you were just a pointy-eared Klingon or a feisty Vulcan. Lame as hell. If I play a Romulan, I want to *cupcaking* stab people in the back. | |} ---- I'm inclined to agree. There's ganking and then there's demoralizing. | |} ---- i think i got to level 2? maybe. couldnt really get into it from just the starting area sadly | |} ---- true, but im an emotional wreck, as un-manly that is to say, i wouldnt get anything done at work but embarass myself. so may as well spend the day playing wildstar in the company of my dog who actually has been a help, funny how animals sense the moods of humans | |} ---- im sure youll beat me someday, and get to rub it in my face hardcore | |} ---- ---- It's why I transferred from Pergo. I obviously take great delight in player verses player. But there are bounderies. Corpse Camping is one of them. If you are in a daily area and I see you flagged you are a quest target. I will find you. I will kill you. You come back, I ignore you unless you attack me. Then I kill you again. This is how I work. | |} ---- I just want to play one of these I know they never will, but they just look so cool This is an Iconian. | |} ---- That depends.. will the other one actually make you bacon? If not then that is USA law for divorce. | |} ---- just more for one person :D | |} ---- Aye, my cat circles my legs and refuses to go anywhere if I'm feeling sad and down. Lotsa sadness lately around them forums. You need to get involved in some auction rp event... Nothing to perk you up like being sold to some sexy Mordesh lady. Or Aurin. Or human. No idea what you lean towards. | |} ---- If they play dominion is there much difference? They hurt aurin :( | |} ---- I REALLY WILL. So hardcore. With a face that cute, I can't see how your dog -couldn't- help! Animals are so great for when humans suck. | |} ---- until then tho SCOREBOARD Med 4 Xvira 0 | |} ---- I know sweetie. It was the fact that you beat him so easily you didn't know he was sentient. | |} ---- I think not willing to make breakfast is definitely grounds for divorce! At least sometimes, come on. I think they'd make me bacon, just not eat it. I get all the bacon, sounds like a perk to me. | |} ---- ZOMG ABADDON'S SISTER! | |} ---- *Sets resonators to balloon static.* "Watch your mouth, or you will need a gallon of hair gel to stop from looking like a Pomeranian." | |} ---- Alright well... The power hasn't been cut at my work yet so... | |} ---- M..must think... peaceful thoughts.... >.< | |} ---- *watches example volunteer* XD Literally tho, just know something was trying to hurt Rocio and me, so dealt with it, asked questions later. | |} ---- :ph34r: *pulls out remote* *resets resonators to full* /popcorn :ph34r: | |} ---- That guy just keeps coming back for more. I swear all the little lore bits in gw2 smell of Abaddon. | |} ---- Heh, wasn't very easy, no ranged classes are for me, have to chase them down, but gotta protect my esper buddy, he was trying to hurt you. *hugs* | |} ---- Posting that picture made me want to log back into GW and /dance on the bridge in front of him. The playerbase discovered that Easter egg years ago, and it still makes me smile. | |} ---- *starts to fill the air with Methane* *waits outside* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ew...what did you eat? :o LOL great minds think alike | |} ---- | |} ---- JUST as I run out of likes for the day... | |} ---- "manly" or not...hope whatever's got you down improves soon. | |} ---- I'm so glad he's out of my city. >.> | |} ---- ---- It is selfless. I need no likes... It's for a good cause! The huggles make me feel good too... aweeeeeeeeeeeee | |} ---- LOL. Colorless, odorless gas that at the right mixture is explosives. Wait for Discharge of Medic. Cook hot dogs over corpses. | |} ---- A dommie plot I tell ya | |} ---- ---- It's probably the cutest collection of hug pictures I have ever seen. >.< *steals them all* | |} ---- ---- Tell your boss he reminds you of Mr. Grey. That just earned someone the day off. | |} ---- He was a __________ even in college and the NFL rewards his expulsion by drafting him and paying him millions of dollars? What did they expect? :angry: Yes, but it's also a part of animal farts. lol | |} ---- ---- LOL. Yes. But so is Oxygen. Do you see yourself having anxiety when you breath in? Did that breath just pass through the sphincter of a cow? How do you know!? | |} ---- ---- Agreed.. I'd then keep the fact that bacon is AWESOME !!@!#!#~!%$!#$ (sorry got carried away ) a secret from that person. | |} ---- ---- It gets me the day off, but I'm scared of what I might be expected to do for the rest of that day... | |} ---- ---- I prefer to liquify my slain Chua but I like your initiative! | |} ---- Well.... I think you would know.... Have you never used fertilizer? Stinky! A town close to where I live is a cow town. You roll up the windows while driving by. Even from the highway that whole area smells like a giant fart. | |} ---- He tried, doesn't like, I say more bacon for me. First time I met a meat-eater who isn't into bacon. Unique. Woohooooooooo... I'm glad you're not staying away :P. Hot damn 5 hours of work and 2 hours of traveling home... aHHHHHHHHHH | |} ---- DIdn't wonder before, but now I do. <_< | |} ---- Might explode if critical mass achieved. | |} ---- My entire half of the state smells like chicken manure. I guess that's what we get for being the home of Purdue chicken... | |} ---- Where does everyone hide over there there these days? I flew to Stormtalon the other night, hadn't logged there in probably a month, and it was almost spooky. I've gotten so used to Thyad on Evindra being a thriving city anytime day or night, always players around, constant chat/pose in local, plenty of zone/advice chat, etc. Maybe I was just in a spare instance at the time, but Thyad on Stormtalon felt like a ghost town, was pretty much empty and quiet, and only thing in zone chat was guild recruitment spam. | |} ---- ---- Dominion on Stormtalon. Illum is normally pretty busy. And the AH has better rotation and Evindra's Exile. | |} ---- I would watch the Stream, but last time I watched a stream while I was working, a manager walked by me and was not happy. I think he thought I was actually playing the game because no one bothers me when I have a youtube video playing while I'm working. | |} ---- I've had that happen. And explaining the concept of "I'm not playing, I'm watching someone else play." is harder than you'd think. It didn't help that, thanks to my luck, the streamer was AFK just as I was turned away from my computer and trying to explain that I wasn't actually playing. | |} ---- Rocio, what server are you on again? If your on Orias I've got both a guild and circle recruiting. The Debauchery Tea Party (Circle) and the Ionioi Hetairoi (Guild) :) yes I'm a massive nerd. Edit: Since I forgot to put it on here everyone is welcome till I give up and transfer to Evindra. :) | |} ---- petition to ban AFK Streamers! :) | |} ---- This is what I sound like trying to say that. | |} ---- I'm on Evindra. Don't mind my whimpering. It's what I get for focusing on attunement instead of working on my house. I'm too far ahead of the guild. PvP should tide me over until enough folks get fifty. | |} ---- ---- *starts an angry rant thread* "What is Twitch doing to ban all these AFK streamers? NOTHING! I saw two just yesterday. This site is UNWATCHABLE with all these AFK streamers all over the place. Why isn't Twitch doing something about this?! I know this thread will probably be locked because Twitch wants to censor the truth and pretend this isn't a problem. I report them all and nothing happens! *cupcake* you, Twitch! I don't *cupcake* care! I can't even watch Twitch at work now. I want a refund!" | |} ---- My boss actually gave us permission to install games on our work computers...but I'm not sure enough that he's serious to actually do it. :huh: | |} ---- ---- I know my boss would probably let me do that, he's a gamer as well, but his boss wouldn't be really happy with him. XD | |} ---- | |} ---- Careful... Twitch just got bought out by our Google overlords. They are now watching us... O.O | |} ---- I just hope to Yog-Sothoth they don't try to add Google Plus to it. | |} ---- When I feel like laughing I look up Twelve Foot Ninja- Coming For You. I actually like the song too so it helps but the video is amazing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ST85Sui43Q | |} ---- They're reversing their stance about using Google+ on Youtube. :D They announced that they're doing away with it on there. | |} ---- Really?! :wub: | |} ---- Lol it's actually old Ionian meaning roughly eternal companions. It was Rider's reality marble in fate/zero since he was Alexander the great. Basically he could summon his actual army any time he wanted because they were all so close and respected him not just as a leader but a friend. I knew how that story would end because it was a prequel but damn did I wish he won the grail that time. Edit: For the record the pronunciation goes something along the lines of I-oni-oi Het-air-oi | |} ---- Saying something witty on Google+ is like peeing yourself in dark jeans. Sure it feels good but no one notices. | |} ---- Ah, makes sense.. I'm aurin so it just didn't enter my mind the server might be dominion heavy these days. I levelled there lots at first, waiting on the guild I'd joined to get going. It.. never got going. | |} ---- Oh, they will. They are going to conjoin it with YouTube.... Like Cerberus only with just two heads.... Until they get a tv/movie thing up and running. And it will all be powered by Google Plus! Mwahahaha. | |} ---- Well if Orias doesn't bite in a month or 2 I'll be coming over there too. I just hope I don't have to change Iscariot's name I forgot to make a placeholder there while I still had it reserved. | |} ---- ---- I'm catching up, and so is the guild. As soon as I get the rep with exile we can start on the vet adventures together. Wish I could finish world story tho, not really happy they decided to make the last parts of it require a group to do. My last path mission even needs a group -.-; | |} ---- It's so cute and fluffy! | |} ---- And the cat is cool too! | |} ---- So adorable! :D | |} ---- Points to Forum name, Real names ain't no thing. Yes my full legal name is in fact Scott Of Awesome, yes I am in the phone book, yes you may all send me pics to my phone, which is listed. (clearly Sarcasm, though my real first name is Scott) | |} ---- ---- I'm cool with first names. I don't really care about that. Last name is closely guarded though. No way in hell would I want anyone to see that. >.> I've had bad experiences in the past with people I met online finding out too much about me. I'm not interested in that happening again. | |} ---- While Dea is what my family calls me, it's not my real name and says nothing about my last name. I prefer to keep real name and deahamlet separate, I am not into that whole fad of blasting personal info like names and address on forums. I also have done many things online I wouldn't want an employer to discover lol. I find it a sensible attitude. Already had some creep discussing our physical map closeness and coming over for hugs and stuff. No need to have anything more detailed than Vancouver, thanx. | |} ---- Does the MKIII PlasmaStein convert to a coffee mug in the morning? If so, I'll take 3. | |} ---- Let me contact the manufacturer about that. | |} ---- I'm fairly certain I make that face now. The quote is more like "I'm to young to feel to old for this shit." at the moment though. | |} ---- Well ZombieChan is close to being my real name. A lot of people in real life call me ZombieChan. | |} ---- I agree with this 100%. Let's keep things general. Details are when bad things happen. | |} ---- ---- Oh right on I'm boring as hell and there's like zero dirt on me. XD So even if my full name leaked I wouldn't care to much. I mean if someone really wanted to E-Stalk me.. their gonna be reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaallly bored. I mean they might see some pretty art pictures but that's it. | |} ---- Let me know tonight what you wanna do. :) | |} ---- Xila you will always be. :) Besides, I already made up banners for Xilavira of Awesome-con. We can't go changing names now. | |} ---- ---- ---- I say it like Zvera (like the name Vera but with a z to start.) Am I wrong? O.O | |} ---- I technically have a pen/artist name for my last name (which will be legal in a year or so, as name changing seems to be way more expensive than it needs to be.) | |} ---- Pen names are fun though! Stan Lee goes by "Stan Lee" because he was determined to save "Stanley Lieber" for when he finally wrote his great American novel. :P Or you could just always use a pen name and hide your real name entirely. That way, you'll always have a fun trivia fact attached to your work. :D | |} ---- Let me list some things. Sinfest membership. Some interesting discussions over there including talks about bdsm and what went down at get togethers. And pics. Warez membership for many many many years. Bdsm clubs memberships. Personal journal spanning maybe 6+ years. Dragon Age Fandom. Hentai server host, video decoder and encoder for hentai and Warez groups. Vile fps smackdown back and forth. That's so old might have disappeared. Paintings. Poetry. These are some of the things I don't want an employer to see. On flip side... My last name is unique enough that my real address is not that hard to track down. And I don't need random Internet people knowing that... Even though either dad or myself would break precious bones if anyone was stupid enough to stalk me. | |} ---- ---- He should go by Stealy McThieferton, or Jack Didallmyworkson, or King Pandertoyou, or Iscrewed Overmyartists. | |} ---- ---- ---- Other than the fact that I seethingly hate Stan Lee with every fiber of my being? #TeamJackKirby He did ALL the work anyways | |} ---- I always broke out the X from the vira, personally. So X-vira is how I pronounce it. But here's why: I played a Paladin YEARS ago in WoW. My friends all thought it would be fun to try PvP for a bit. So we made "PvP names". I wanted to play a Paladin again because it was what I knew. When I was thinking of being like an arena fighter, awesome RARGH, type PvP-person, I thought of like old ancient Roman stuffs. So I looked up words from ancient Rome. I found the word Triumvirate. Which was something like "a council of three powerful individuals". So I kind of liked it because Paladins were tanks, DPS and healers. All roles of the trinity. :P Originally I wanted to go with "Triumvira", and just drop the "te" off to make it sound better. But that was actually taken already. So I just added an X in the middle to make it "Triumxvira". (I and added X to a lot of things back then. I thought it was cool. >.<) I eventually over time ended up dropping the "Trium" as well and "Xvira" just kind of stuck. I've been using it ever since. :P But long story short: Because I added the X in unnaturally, I've always just pronounced it as X rather than a Z. Since I never planned it to actually be a name, it just kind of became one, I didn't know how I thought it should sound until after I already had the name. It was a weird process. xD But that's how it happened! The more you try to pronounce it, the more incorrect the pronunciation will probably be. :P | |} ---- With -every- fiber? Now we don't use words like every, always and never. Surely you can find a sympathetic fiber. | |} ---- To be fair, Stan Lee has actually YELLED at interviewers for ignoring Jack Kirby. The media clung to Stan Lee, but he never wanted it that way. He talks a lot about how he hated that Jack Kirby didn't get recognized and everyone just gave him all the credit. They fought and had their big public disputes, but behind the scenes him and Jack Kirby stayed friends up until he died. Not trying to argue to defend him though. I actually like Stan Lee, but I don't care enough to argue about it. xD | |} ---- My friend has one. Biggest, dopiest, most lovable dog I've met. He's contending with my old Rottweiler for most adorably intimidating dog who is afraid of their own shadows. I miss that Rottweiler sometimes even if my husky is my baby. | |} ---- He got it with a lint brush a few minutes ago. It tried to hide, but to no avail. | |} ---- ---- Really?? | |} ---- Scott's Higgs Boson actively tries to reverse Stan Lee's gravitational polarity every time he's near him. His actual existence tries to will Stan Lee away from him. | |} ---- I just pictured Lankybrit being like Jay and Silent Bob. Raised Eyebrows suddenly appearing over a shelf in a Quick-E-Mart starring at Dea when she said that. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I see your Pomsky and raise you Sorem the husky runt. He's not quite that small but he is small for a husky. Only takes up space when he wants too. Last vet visit he was 45 lbs which is the absolute smallest a male husky can weigh on average according to the AKC. He might be the father of some pomskys in the near future though. I just took that picture my phone camera isn't working well today it seems. | |} ---- Hmmmmm...... X-vira, like x-games? Or x-ray? I guess it didn't even cross my mind to separate it that way. Xila is pronounced Zy-la. Like Lila but with a z. Not Zilla, like Godzilla. | |} ---- ---- I can't blame anyone who pronounces it like you did though! If it was intended to be a name from the start, I probably would pronounce it that way too. I think Z is a better way to pronounce it, honestly. I just have 6 or 7 years of mentally pronouncing my X. >.< lol And Zy-la makes sense with one L. When I had the character I told you about, Xilla, I pronounced it Zilla, like Godzilla. But that was with two Ls. Fictional names can be confusing. :P | |} ---- I ignored the post just because I imagined the same face LMAO. | |} ---- Yeah, fictional names. Always are said wrong. You want a good one, though? My bard in EQ was named Jolieye. It's pronounced Jo-lee-ay. Very pretty, but if you don't know you'll say it wrong. It also has a fictional meaning in a fictional language I used to be trying to create. It means Raven's guide. | |} ---- Oh, you mean Zee-la then. Got it. | |} ---- ---- I like that! I have been using the character name "Syaa" for years as well. I originally had the spelling as "Cya", but I kept getting barred from joining RP guilds because I couldn't convince them it was "Sigh-uh" and not "See ya". I didn't realize that "Cya" was a leetspeak thing. >.< But they thought I was just another "leet" person trying to bring down their RP guild with a bad name. So I switched the spelling to Syaa eventually. | |} ---- No, Lila where I live is pronounced like Lie-la. | |} ---- Tee Hee. Too funny. OK Zie-la it is :) | |} ---- I'm assuming our characters? | |} ---- I always assumed Ro-SEE-oh. Rokey-o actually never crossed my mind. :O | |} ---- I had it right! But my brain that twists everything up often misreads it as Ryoko. -.- | |} ---- ---- Yeah if you're name isn't Bob, they'll find something to mispronounce. | |} ---- I don't think I can spell in English how I read Rocio. Ro-chi-o? Something like that. | |} ---- Maybe that's it. They are mixing the two names. | |} ---- I would think that if it was Roccio. Like Italian. | |} ---- Right now I'm sitting on a wall in blighthaven waiting for a scorchwing group. Other than that we'll see how it goes. *hugs* I can do anything, just don't want you to get bored. :) | |} ---- I've heard one person say Ro-Sho as one of three attempts. I guess they think: "RoSEEoh? Nah too simple for an RPer." And guesd something else? | |} ---- Tasslehoff Burrfoot would like to have some words with you Mr. Koala. Just be careful....he finds things.... | |} ---- ---- Like that I would think Rokyo, like Tokyo. :P | |} ---- He is going to find I have switched my bag of holding, with a bag of devouring, if he does not watch his little hands. *Gets Lord Soth on speed dial.* | |} ---- I assumed you adopted the Spanish name, so I was pronouncing it with a soft TH: Ro-THEE-oh. Had a friend in college who pronounced it with the Spanish C. Rokeyo never occurred to me. Rufio did, but only while I was reading all the mispronunciations and because my brain is demented. | |} ---- I've always said it Ro-SEE-oh myself | |} ---- Nope not even a little. Did you know that when Marvel finally returned all the artists art work to them in the 80's Jack never got his back because Stan had given it away to Hollywood big shots to pander his way in with them, He's a Panderer and always has been he'll say what he thinks a certain crowd wants him to. He never tells the same story twice, and has even tried to take credit for creating Captain America. (This was Post Kirby's Death.) I am a HUGE HUGE Jack Kirby fan and I've read more than I probably should have about the man, and the screw job Marvel did to him with his art. Also I'm totally not arguing just discussing :3 You and most of the people in this thread (especially the ones on the Circle) get a Scott won't fight with you card, because I enjoy you all so much. | |} ---- ---- Awesome now I con try to forum recruit. I should actually work on the website before work tomorrow then. | |} ---- You're the second one to suggest Ro-THEE-O The name is Spanish for Dew. So you got that right. but my pronunciation is South or Central American not European Spanish. (I know Spaniards but 90% of my friends are Mexican so I never got the lisp) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So, is that like a Chua-king? | |} ---- Stop hating! | |} ---- ---- I think I was the first :D Everybody gets Aldren, not hard, and the name's been in the American public consciousness for a long time. But I did have a guildmate in WoW from Germany who pronounced the first syllable like Al in "Albert", instead of like "all" | |} ---- ---- ----